cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Republican-NRA-led drug war, mandatory minimum sentences, and handguns
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/nra :See also: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate. :See: The U.S. Drug War. Republicans lead. Democrats follow. Everybody pays Whatever good the NRA has done is far outweighed by its part in creating an incarceration nation. See Portal:Drug war charts and maps. See Wikipedia: Mandatory minimum sentencing, and Two and Three Strikes laws. The brownshirts of the Mayan apocalypse: "LaPierre announced that former Rep. Asa Hutchison, R-Ark., will lead an NRA program that will develop a model security plan for schools that relies on armed volunteers." NRA Press Conference: Wayne LaPierre Calls For Armed Police Officers At Every School. Huffington Post, Dec. 21, 2012. NRA history of CrimeStrike and mandatory minimums Return to top. By the way, the "truth-in-sentencing" (mandatory minimum sentencing) and "Two and Three Strikes" laws apply to nonviolent criminals too. And the NRA has often demonized drugs. The NRA must not be proud of their CrimeStrike program. At the time of this writing, the NRA website (nra.org) does not mention CrimeStrike. Hmmm. See this search of their website for "CrimeStrike". Showing Holes. By Peter H. Stone. ''Mother Jones''. January/February 1994 Issue. Quote from article (emphasis added): : NRA and Charlton Heston Criticize Safety Valve. DRCNet Activist Guide, Issue: #2, August 1994. Quote (emphasis added): : The NRA Strikes Back. By Chris Bryson, In These Times, March 17, 1997, pp. 18-19. Click "full page" link for full-size pages. Quote (emphasis added): : When Misery Means Profit: Immigration Enforcement, the Prison Industry and ALEC. 2011 article by AZ resists ALEC. See Wikipedia: American Legislative Exchange Council. Article quote (emphasis added): : Not for Praise, but for Principle. August 18, 1995. An address to the 17th Annual NRA National Shooting Coaches and Instructors Conference. By Thomas C. Wyld, Director, PR & Communications, National Rifle Association. Institute for Legislative Action. Fairfax, Virginia. Quote (emphasis added): : Corporate Con Game. June 21, 2010. By Beau Hodai, In These Times. Quote (emphasis added): : 10 Myths of Gun Control. March 1996, NRA Institute for Legislative Action. Quote (emphasis added): : USA versus Canada. Handguns equal high murder rate . His Twitter feed.]] Return to top. Canada has a much lower homicide rate than its neighbor to the south, the USA. Only around 2% of households in Canada possess handguns. 28% of U.S. households possess handguns. See Wikipedia: Gun politics in Canada. In 2005, 75% of the 10,100 homicides committed using firearms in the United States were committed using handguns. See Wikipedia: Gun politics in the United States. See Wikipedia: List of countries by firearm-related death rate. Western Europe bans or severely restricts handguns too. Its murder rate is much less than the USA. See Wikipedia: List of countries by intentional homicide rate. More links Return to top. *NRA's Mandatory Minimum Sentencing campaigns. National Rifle Association. *Mechanism of fascism in the USA. Incarceration NRA. *Chart. U.S. Federal Mandatory-Minimum Drug Sentences. Non-violent possession only. Drug War concentration camps. Truth in sentencing: *Google search: truth in sentencing. *Truth in Sentencing Laws | eHow.com. Skyrocketing costs: *GUEST OPINION: Elderly prisoners pose little risk, big cost - Fall River, MA - The Herald News. Canada: *Video. "Pot & Politics. Chris Bennett at Occupy Vancouver!" The Harperization of the Drug War in Canada. Stephen Harper's slavish imitation of the U.S. drug war and "truth in sentencing". Shoulda Robbed a Bank Return to top. Incarceration rates worldwide Return to top. Breaking the Taboo Return to top. Cost of drug war Return to top. :Cost of U.S. drug war: Cannabis is safer Return to top. :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/safer Categories Return to top. Category:Articles